What is a Love Square? A Pre-Revolution Fic
by courtster87
Summary: The year is 2006, Miles and Bass are in their senior year of high school, while Rachel is a junior. Ben is in graduate school at a nearby University. Discover the ups and downs of all their relationships and how they came to be the way we know them in the hit NBC television show, Revolution. Rated M for strong language, sexual references, violence and thematic elements.


Births, Oldest–Youngest

**Benjamin "Ben" Matheson **– November 18, 1981  
**Miles Matheson** – November 25, 1987  
**Sebastian "Bass" Monroe** – April 16, 1988  
**Aaron Pittman **– October 15, 1988**  
Rachel Mitchell Matheson** – March 27, 1989**  
Nora Clayton** – September 22, 2000  
**Charlotte "Charlie" Matheson** – August 3, 2007  
**Daniel "Danny" Matheson** – December 18, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Revolution_**. The amazing cast and crew belong to NBC, Eric Kripke, J.J. Abrams, and Jon Favreau.

Rated** M** for strong language, sexual references, violence and thematic elements.

A/N: The provided birthdates are simply my own thoughts and opinions. They are **not** based on factual information provided by the series. It is the timeline I have decided to base these characters on for the sake of my FanFiction stories. They are the actor's birthdays (Tracy Spirdakos (Charlie) and Graham Rogers (Danny) do not have birthdays listed anywhere) plus the birth year I have deemed appropriate for the timing of when the series takes place.

I have decided Rachel's character should have a maiden name. Elizabeth Mitchell portrays Rachel; why not just use her last name?

This will be a pre, during, and post **_Revolution_** (until current episode 10) spin-off Fic. So I will let you know if it is a scene that happens during the show, whether it is _Alternate_, _Deleted_ or _Extended_.

I would like to know if you guys think this would be a worthy exploration—let me know your thoughts in the comments section—I don't want to waste my time on a piece no one will read.

*****PLEASE READ: Pairings you WILL see in possible romantic situations, don't like, don't read, but you have been warned: Miles/Bass, Bass/Rachel, Miles/Rachel, Ben/Rachel, Miles/Nora, and eventually Miles/Charlie…damn Rachel and Miles both get around…haha!*****

The plan is to give a back story to how these characters met and came to be the way they are in the television show and hopefully after you read my fic, you will understand their characters more and their reasons for what and who they become.

- I do not have a Beta reader so I self-edit.  
- My stories are for entertainment purposes only.  
- Feel free to link, but please give me credit.

Okay, enough chit-chat, here we go…

**Chapter 1  
**_September of 2006, six years before the blackout_

"Fuck school, Bass. Soon as high school's over, I'm outta here." The older of the two boys seemed to have everything figured out. Miles Matheson thought he was too good for school.

"Where will you go?" Sebastian, Bass to his friends, Monroe asked him softly.

"Military; I wanna go fight, make a difference, something—anywhere but this shit hole."

Bass nodded, pressing his lips together, not sure of what to say. He and Miles had been best friends since they were little. Miles had been held back a grade and they met Sebastian's first year of kindergarten. They did everything together; even designed their tattoos which they both donned on their left forearms. An _M_ insignia enclosed in a circle above that connected at the bottom two corners, both their last names below._"It's for both our names—Matheson and Monroe."_

He loved Miles—they were brothers—not blood related; Miles had a real brother, Ben. But they were six years apart with very little in common. Sebastian had two sisters, he was the only boy. The two of them had talked briefly when they were kids about becoming sergeants in the army or some military unit once they graduated, but Sebastian never took any of those thoughts too seriously. He knew that he would make a terrible leader—he lacked the guts, a real pussy, as his father had always put it.

"Well what does Stephanie think?" It was the only thing he could think of to say that didn't feel like it could be taken as an insult to his ears.

"What does she care?" Miles shrugged. "We broke up last period."

"Again?"

The bell rang, sounding the end of their lunch break. Miles groaned at the shrilling sound. "See ya later, Bass." He picked up his backpack and stood up from his seat on the bench.

"Go to class, Miles," his voice was quiet, but firm. Hating school was one thing, but he'd be there forever if he kept ditching and didn't pass his classes.

"Aye, aye, Captain," the older boy said in a mocking tone, giving a sloppy salute.

"You know that attitude won't fly in the military."

Miles just smirked at that—his friend did have a point.

Bass entered through the tall classroom door, colliding into a well built chest. He looked up from his fixation on the floor to see Justin Phillips, the quarterback of the varsity football team staring down at him.

"Watch where you're going, fag," the team leader spat, aggressively shoving Bass' shoulders. The action didn't hurt, but the word he'd used did. It replayed in his head, over and over again.

"I—I'm sorry Justin, my bad, man. I didn't see you there." His voice cracked as he had a hard time staying in the same octave. Bass returned his eyes to the floor where he was more comfortable looking.

"All right boys; that's enough," Mrs. Holmes said sternly. "Take your seats."

Bass hadn't noticed, but one of Justin's friends had joined them and was standing behind Bass. He pushed his way passed Bass' smaller frame, nearly knocking him down as the two football players burst into cynical laughter.

He took his seat slowly, pulled his history book, notebook and pen out of his backpack. He anxiously chewed the tip of the cap as he looked up toward the board.

He wasn't sure why Justin always called him that. It wasn't like he'd ever had a boyfriend before, but he'd also never had a girlfriend before. True, he did find himself more often than not thinking about Miles, but that was just because they were best friends, right? Maybe he needed to go out with someone to prove to these bullies that he was straight—a brilliant idea—but who?

"Hey," a female voice whispered, accompanied by a friendly tap on the back.

Bass turned his head around to see Rachel Mitchell. Her head of beautiful golden blond hair framed her lovely little face perfectly. She sat tall, blue eyes starring into his equally blue ones. She was a junior, intelligent he figured since she was taking an AP (Advanced Placement) history class with mostly seniors.

"I'm sorry about what Justin called you," she was still speaking quietly, but she was no longer whispering. "That wasn't right."

"Thanks," he said, the edges of his lips curling into a small smile.

"I hope you all finished your essays," Mrs. Holmes spoke loudly, pulling their focus back to the front of the classroom. "I will be calling you randomly to read them to the class. Let's see now," she looked down at her roster. "Aaron Pittman; congratulations, you're up first."

Bass felt a soft, comforting squeeze on his shoulder. He patted her hand in a silent _thank you._ Rachel was sweet, funny, and smart. He couldn't help think that she would make a great girlfriend. He made a mental note to ask her out as soon as possible.


End file.
